Thomas and the Stinky Cheese
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.19 |number=281 |released= * 12th September 2007 * 11th November 2007 * 16th April 2008 * 30th September 2009 * 22nd July 2010 * 4th October 2011 |previous=Thomas in Trouble |next=Percy and the Left Luggage/Percy and the Baggage}} Thomas and the Stinky Cheese is the nineteenth episode of the eleventh series. Plot Thomas is shunting at the coaling plant with Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, who are calling steam engines, Thomas in particular, "stinky." Thomas does not like working with diesels and calls them the stinky ones. The Fat Controller gives Thomas the job of going to The Dairy for a delivery. Despite not knowing what it is, Thomas puffs off happily, simply pleased to be away from the diesels. However, when he arrives, he is disgusted to find that his truck is loaded with stinky cheese. The dairy foreman informs Thomas that he must take it to Brendam Docks before the ship leaves. Thomas reluctantly agrees. On the way, Thomas sees Diesel at a junction, and gets worried he will tell everyone how stinky he is. Not wanting to pass him, he goes a different way, despite a signalman's warning. He thinks nobody will smell him, until he sees 'Arry in a siding. Dismayed, Thomas decides to turn left at a junction. In an attempt to avoid Bert, he turns right at another one. Thomas is dismayed that there are diesels wherever he goes and that he has to go backwards and forwards across the island to avoid them. Eventually, he ends up at the dairy again. 'Arry rumbles towards him, so Thomas reverses as quickly as he can, not realising that Bert is behind him. Thomas and Bert collide, spilling stinky cheese over the three engines. The two diesels rush to the washdown, but Thomas is unable to as the stinky cheese is all across the track. Luckily, the dairy foreman tells him that another load of cheese is ready at the dairy. On the way to the docks, James notices Thomas' smell and expresses his disgust. Thomas is embarrassed, but knows he has to make the delivery on time. When he finally arrives at Brendam, Diesel, who is being unloaded, fully believes Thomas is the stinkiest steam engine on Sodor. The Fat Controller and the workmen, however, are proud of Thomas for delivering such stinky cheese. While 'Arry and Bert arrive fresh from the washdown, the Fat Controller assigns the three diesels the task of shunting the cheese while Thomas is sent to the washdown, much to Thomas' delight. Characters * Thomas * James * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Sir Topham Hatt * The Dairy Manager * Cranky Locations * The Coaling Plant * Sodor Dairy * Three Tier Bridge * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-sixth episode of the eleventh series and the series finale of the eleventh series. * In 2008, the episode was used for a CGI testing by Stardust Pictures, who was originally going to produce the CGI Series, and had already supplied the CGI for the twelfth series. The clips were accidentally shown to the public via being leaked but it is unknown how it happened or if they were ever planned to be shown. * Thomas, Diesel and 'Arry gain new face masks, which only appear in this episode. * This episode was never released on Norwegian DVD or shown on television. It was only released on a website in 2015. * This episode marks 'Arry and Bert's last speaking roles until the fourteenth series episode Victor Says Yes. * This is one of the two episodes to feature Diesel's unused ill face from Series 4, the other being Emily and the Special Coaches. Goofs * When Thomas crashes into Bert, his flatbed disappears. * When Thomas puffs away to be coupled, the chuffing sound is heard before he starts. * When Thomas arrives at the docks, Diesel's face is partially crooked. * When Thomas moves again at the Dairy, his chuffing noise is heard before he moves. * Just before James passes Thomas, there is a shot of Thomas puffing along the track. After James has passed, the same footage of Thomas puffing is used again. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Thomas and the Stinky Cheese 3-pack * TrackMaster - Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * Books - Thomas and the Stinky Cheese In Other Languages External Link *CGI Testing of Thomas and the Stinky Cheese Home Media Releases JPN * Thomas' Surprise Plan SA * Toby's Triumph (DVD) DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset THA/IDN * Dirty Work (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 41 (Hong Kong DVD) SPN * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese MYS * Thomas and the Runaway Car and Other Adventures * Dirty Work and Other Adventures TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 26 }} es:Thomas y el Queso Apestoso ja:トーマスとくさいチーズ pl:Tomek i Śmierdzący Ser ru:Томас и вонючий сыр Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Episodes